


drunken celebration

by Mika_Hanamura_Escapist



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_Hanamura_Escapist/pseuds/Mika_Hanamura_Escapist
Summary: it's mika hanamura's birthday and kira hajime has a party set in motion just the two of them,but it doesn't turn out how kira expected.





	drunken celebration

"Happy birthday Mika" kira said in his calm tone his black hair swooped to the left. Kira had set out a cake and some drinks most of them gone now since Louis had been in kira's room multiple times to see what he was up to and on his way out he grabbed a couple of drinks. "Thanks kira this is real nice of you" mika said smiling,kira's heart pounded in his chest he loved her but he didn't know if she liked him back so he never told her how he felt. mika had already drank half of the wine bottle and as you would expect she was completely drunk "h-hey kira i-i need to go to my r-room" mika said slurring her speech "lets me take you to your room" kira said. kira let mika lean on his shoulder while they walked to her room. when they finally got back mika placed a kiss on kira's lips she deepened the kiss even more adding her tongue to the kiss. mika pushed kira onto the bed she undressed her self her breast bouncing after taking her shirt off. they were the perfect size they were big and kira liked that but that's not what he loved about her he loved her cute face her personality was most important to him he didn't care about the size of her tits he only cared about how she felt. she unzipped kira's pants he dick springing up "wow kira you cock is big"she said planting a kiss on the tip of his dick. she took it in her mouth she took the whole thing in not gaging at the slightest after a couple if minutes of mika bobing her head up and down kira released in her mouth hot strands of semen filling her mouth. she got up the lips of her pussy were already wet. she let kira's cock enter her pussy she moaned "kira k-keep going" kira trusted in her the wet sound of slapping filling the room he finished in her thrusting in her one more time before cumming "i love you kira" mika said panting. kira kissed her "i love you too mika"


End file.
